Stealing Time
by CarolinaDawn
Summary: EC one-shot. Missing scene for 8.14 In the Wind. After the state's attorney so rudely interrupted, Eric sets out to finish what Calleigh started.


Episode 8.14 inspired me to write this (heck, who wasn't inspired by it?!) because I can't imagine that Eric and Calleigh wouldn't take time to finish what they started.

A special thanks to MomentarySetback for her invaluable help when I got stuck, and for helping me with the ending and with the title. I truly do appreciate it. And thanks to Jlo for taking time out of Super Bowl watching to beta for me.

Stealing Time

Calleigh sighed as she filled the coffee machine with water, wondering how long it would be until she and Eric could pick up where they'd left off. It figured crime would invade their romantic evening, although she was surprised it hadn't happened before then. Given their jobs, there was a fairly good chance either one or the both of them would get an urgent call while they were involved in other, much more pleasurable, activities. Like tonight.

As she measured coffee into the filter, she began to mentally calculate the hours until the end of their shift that day, heart dropping at the knowledge of just how long they had to go until that evening. Chances were, something that was calling the both of them out at this very early hour was not something that would be quick to put to rest. They wouldn't be back in her bed any time soon.

A second long sigh died on her lips when a pair of bare arms snaked around her waist from behind. Pushing the button to start the coffee machine, she leaned back into Eric's embrace, looking down when she felt his fingers reach for the bottom button on her, or rather _his, _shirt.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she murmured, knowing full well what he was up to.

"You're wearing my shirt," he supplied with a grin as he slipped the first button through the hole.

"I've been wearing your shirt most of the night, suddenly you have problem with that?" The lilt in her voice gave away the teasing nature of her question, as did the hand that reached up to cup the back of his neck, fingers lightly scratching.

"I need it, I have to go to work and I can't very well leave here with one of _your _shirts on." Fingers deftly slid the second button loose and moved on to the third and then fourth and final fastened button.

"Mmmm, no," she whispered, voice breathy as he slid the fourth button loose, "can't have that."

Gently he turned her around and slid his hands inside the shirt, parting the fabric as his palms slid in a feather-light caress up her toned abdomen, cupping her breasts for a few moments before moving to her shoulders.

Her soft moan filled the air as her darkened green eyes took in his body, clearly visible with the moonlight that shone in through the kitchen window. "You're naked," she murmured as she indulged in running her fingers over his toned abdomen, gasping when his thumbs lightly circled her nipples.

"Mmmhmm," he breathed, slipping the shirt from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, "and now, so are you."

"Thought you needed that," she nodded toward where the shirt lay as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned in to press her lips to his.

Breaking the kiss, he murmured against her lips, his palms moving in a light caress down her sides, "I do, but I've got more... urgent... matters to attend to right now." Reconnecting their lips, he took her bottom lip between his own, lightly nipping before soothing it with a light brush of his tongue.

"Mmmm... like what?" Her body shivered as his touch skimmed her breasts before moving around to her backside.

Eric kissed her with a growing intensity, parting from her lips only long enough to answer her question, before hungrily capturing her lips again, "Like finishing what we started." Slipping his hands to the back of her thighs, he easily lifted her and deposited her gloriously nude body atop the counter. "I need you, Calleigh," he moaned as he stepped between her thighs, parting from her lips to trail wet kisses across her face to her ear. "I need to be inside you," he breathed heavily, his deep voice so close to her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Calleigh moaned loudly at his declaration, moving closer to the edge of the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist. "But you were… inside me… earlier," she breathed, grasping his face between her hands, directing his lips back to hers and kissing him soundly, hungrily.

"Yeah, but you know damn well what seeing you in my shirt does to me." To emphasize his point, he pulled her body even closer, letting her feel how aroused he was, moaning loudly himself at the feel of her own wet heat against his hard length.

Despite their current state of undress and the position of their bodies, Calleigh's practical side managed to pose a viable threat to the more carnal thoughts currently running rampant through her mind and body. Her pragmatic side, however, was no match for the feel of Eric's lips on her skin, on those spots he _knew _drove her wild.

She broke the kiss with a whimper, breathing heavily to catch her breath, and shivering as Eric's lips moved to her neck. "Time... don't you..." Clearing her throat, she tried again, "You have to be there as soon as possible... and I..." Her words were cut off at the exquisite feel of Eric's lips closing in on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, his hand on her breast. "Eric... Oh God, I... I have to get to the lab."

"You need to shower, don't you?" Eric breathed in her ear, lips now moving downward, drawing fresh shivers from her body.

"Mmmhmmm," was the only reply Calleigh could give as his lips closed around a perfectly shaped breast and his tongue laved the nipple, sending a rush of moisture straight to her core.

The rush of heat that sizzled through Calleigh and settled where they were almost joined was unmistakable to Eric and he could do no more than growl lowly as he lifted her from the counter and turned immediately in the direction of her bedroom. "So do I... shower... together," he told her brokenly as she crushed her lips to his.

Eric deposited Calleigh on the bathroom counter, and was momentarily distracted by her lush freshly kissed lips, tousled hair, and rosy-hued skin. Lowering his lips to hers again, he deposited a quick kiss to her mouth before turning around to open the shower door and turn on the water.

By the time he turned around, she'd already grabbed two towels and he took them from her to toss over the shower wall before grasping her hips in his hands and walking backwards into her shower. Both of them had to be somewhere as soon as possible and time was of the essence, so with that in mind Eric wasted no time in pinning Calleigh against the shower wall.

Calleigh gasped when her back met the cold tile wall, the gasp sliding into a soft moan when his warm body pressed itself against her front, the contrasting temperatures sending chills down her spine. She smirked when his hands coasted up her sides to cup her breasts, and there was a twinkle in her deep green eyes when she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, meeting his gaze. "You know," she began, the sound of her thickened accent going straight to his arousal, "I thought we were going to shower."

With a grin, Eric brushed his thumbs against her nipples, feeling them pebble instantly beneath his touch. Breathing heavily at the realization, once again, of his effect on her body, he crushed his lips to hers in a quick but hot kiss, swallowing her gasp. "We are," he breathed in her ear as his hands moved in a slow caress down her abdomen. "We're in here... water's on... that means we're taking a shower."

She grinned back at him, squirming purposefully against him, watching as his eyes flared. "Showering implies cleaning one's body," she informed him sweetly.

She was teasing him, this he knew. Thirty minutes ago, after they'd recovered from their earlier lovemaking, she'd been the aggressor. She'd been the one to initiate more, climbing on top of him after quenching her thirst, kissing him back into the mattress. But now, now she was playing hard to get. Two could play that game. And the state's attorney could wait a little longer.

Pressing his body more fully into hers and reaching out blindly toward the shower rack, Eric's hand landed perfectly on her bottle of bodywash; he'd been in her shower so many times he could navigate her bathroom blindfolded.

Chocolate brown never wavered from deep emerald green as he reached for the shower puff, opened the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto it. Moving back from her body only far enough to allow his hands between them, he drew the soapy puff over her breasts again and again (because after all, she wanted to shower, clean her body) before drawing it down the valley between her breasts and across her abdomen. After circling her belly button, he moved around to her back. With a teasing gleam in his eyes he drew the puff over her buttocks, grasping a butt cheek with his other hand and grinding her against him, earning himself a high pitched cry. Feeling her hips buck involuntarily against him, he knew he had her. He dipped his head, trailing his lips across her cheek and closing his lips around her earlobe. "Clean enough... yet?" he breathed hotly in her ear.

Calleigh's body was already on fire from the sensual cleansing of her body, but when his breath stirred the hair around her ear, her body erupted in a shiver, her eyes fluttering closed, fingers flexing against his muscular biceps. She'd had the upper hand before, but now she was dazed, and trying to clear her rapidly deteriorating mind, she shook her head.

"No... not clean?" he murmured, moving the puff back up her buttocks to swipe across her back.

"No," Calleigh cried out, blinking her eyes open and feeling a blush rise to her cheeks at her outburst. Lips suddenly inexplicably dry she flicked her tongue across them in an attempt to moisten them, and took in a deep breath, trying again. "I mean... yes... clean."

Chuckling first at Calleigh's outburst then dropping his gaze to her mouth as the motion of her tongue swiping slowly across her lips had his attention diverted, the puff in his hand ceased its motion against her back. He watched as her tongue wet her lips, and as innocent as the action was, to Eric it was highly erotic and the rush of desire it gave him had him crushing his lips to hers in a devouring kiss.

The obvious hunger in Eric's wet kiss had Calleigh's body trembling, had her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders, hand at the back of his neck to draw him impossibly closer to her mouth. Hearing the soft splash as the puff as it dropped to the shower floor and feeling Eric's body press her against the shower wall as if he was trying to physically make them one body had her moaning with abandon, all pretense of cleansing obliterated.

She tore her lips from his with a breathy gasp when she felt his hard hot length pressed against her lower abdomen and it was all she could do to keep herself from climbing up his body to get him where she suddenly needed him with all that was in her. "Eric, _please," _she groaned, squirming against him.

In one swift motion, Eric coasted his palms down over her buttocks to the back of her thighs and easily lifted her, pressing her further against the tile wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. Wasting no time, Calleigh pressed her hands against his shoulders for leverage, lifting herself upward as Eric's hands moved to grasp her butt cheeks. As uninhibited as she'd ever been, Calleigh didn't hold back her loud moan as she sank slowly down onto Eric's erection, arching her back and unwittingly thrusting her breasts against his chest, pebbled nipples scraping erotically on his heated skin.

Once he was completely sheathed inside her body, neither moved, both savoring the moment. Eric's gaze moved unabashedly to her breasts, and with a low growl he licked his lips and watched as the hot water sluiced down over the perfect mounds onto and over his own chest.

Calleigh's glazed eyes took in Eric's dark lustful gaze as he stared at her, and as it always did, his admiration for her body, brought a rush of warmth to her, made her feel like the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen (because she was).

Eric's gaze moved to lock with hers when he felt the unmistakable electrical current of her internal muscles pulsing against his length. The diabolical smile he saw on her face brought a smirk to his own lips as he drew his hips back and thrust upward in a long deep stroke, giving her what she wanted, and swallowing her "_Oh!" _with a fierce kiss.

"Oh_... God_... Eric," she moaned breathlessly and brokenly, unable to form a coherent thought as he began to move in and out of her with strong sure strokes. Dropping her head against his shoulder, she met him thrust for thrust as sensation rolled through her in shimmering waves, and little whimpers slipped past her lips with each stroke.

The warm water continued to rain down upon them as they moved against each other, each seeking to bring the other to a climactic end. Calleigh's soft lips teased Eric's neck, occasionally adding tongue and teeth for a little nip, as she moved up and down, squeezing her internal muscles as he thrust inside her, tightening his entrance into her willing body, and making him moan each and every time.

_"Caaallllleigh," _he ground out, moving one hand from her butt to her breast, cupping the soft weight in his hand, and moving swiftly to take the softness into his mouth, laving the pebbled nipple with his tongue. Not stopping there, wanting to send her tumbling over that blissful edge, he moved his hand from her breast, but kept up the action with his mouth and tongue, swirling his fingertips in a feather light caress slowly down across her abdomen.

Calleigh tensed as his fingertips moved, realizing his intentions. Switching to lave attention on her other breast, he slowly moved a fingertip against her intimately, encountering a slick moisture that had nothing to do with the water that rained over them, but more to do with the effect he had on her body, and as it always did, the knowledge of that effect had him moaning loudly, had his touch stroking more firmly against her. With a growl he moved her body higher against the tile wall, changing the angle of his strokes, grinding her against his length.

The sensation was too much for Calleigh... the feel of his lips and tongue on her breasts, his finger rubbing intimately against her, brushing against her clit with more pressure at each pass, and his hot hard length moving in and out of her in strong thrusts. She began to babble nonsensically as her head thrashed side to side against the wall, as she squeezed her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks, thrashing her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She murmured his name, yeses, Gods, and don't stops over and over as the sensations continued to dance through her body, bringing her closer and closer to the precipice.

Calleigh's gasps, murmurings, and whimpers were becoming more and more breathy and her thrusts were becoming erratic as she neared her peak. Letting go of her breasts, Eric moved back slightly to gaze at her, but that gaze turned into a stare as he took her beauty in... her green eyes were glazed over as they stared back at him, her lips were open as she continued to murmur, her wet blonde locks hung over her shoulders with a few over her face, and her skin held a rosy hue he knew wasn't just because of the warm water... and she was never more beautiful to him than she was in that moment. And, heart swelling, he didn't think he could love her any more than he already did.

With trembling fingers he moved her hair off her face, pinning them behind her ear. His thumb softly caressed her cheek as he slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love he felt for her. Their lips mingled slowly, tenderly, languidly, in contrast to the thrashing of their hips.

Breaking the kiss when the need to breathe became paramount, he separated their lips only by mere millimeters. "Come for me, baby," he breathed against her lips. And that was enough for her.

She came with a sharp cry, her gaze never wavering from his, her lips still brushing against his lips. Moving his hand to join his other against her buttocks, he ground her against him some more, extending her climax, and extending her cries.

The feel of her internal muscles gripping his shaft over and over, her cries filling his ears, it was too much and he too came with a sharp cry, grinding his own hips against her as he continued to move in and out, in and out.

Their labored breaths and soft whimpers were the only sounds that could be heard as they tumbled back down to earth. With his arms still around her, her legs still around his waist, Eric could feel the tiny tremors that still coursed through Calleigh's body. The smile that graced her beautiful face matched the smile on Eric's and brought his fingertips to brush her cheek with a tender touch moments before he reconnected their lips with a kiss that was just as tender.

With a satisfied sigh, Calleigh unwrapped her legs from around Eric's torso, leaving her arms around his shoulders. "What do we tell Horatio and Talbot for taking so long?"

"Um... traffic?" he murmured, the amused smile on his face telling her he wasn't really serious.

"At this time of the morning? You know they won't believe that," she chuckled in return, pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss.

She shivered as his palms drifted over her back, the blooms of afterglow settling within both of them. Eric sighed heavily, knowing she wanted to do the same thing he did - go back to the bed and sleep the rest of the night curled up in each other's embrace. Neither ever wanted to go to work after making love. "Not _that_ much time has passed. Besides," he winked, "we're cops, if we get caught speeding we can tell them H called us in for an emergency."

She smiled that beautiful smile he so loved, the one that told him that, without a doubt, she loved him. Even if she couldn't tell him yet. "Come on," he told her, reaching once again for the bodywash, "Let's get cleaned up and get out of here before the water gets cold."

"To actually shower this time?" she teased. "Not make love?"

"Yes, really shower this time," he glared mockingly down at her. Then his look softened and he winked again as his voice went low, his gorgeous full lips curving into a smile. "Besides, we can_ shower_ again later tonight."

Calleigh's head snapped up, her eyes blinking, lips parting. Clearly he had no intention of keeping to their promise… their promise that they would have a serious talk about _them _before they fell into bed. But really, if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to either. She knew they needed to talk, but in their line of work, time was precious and they'd stolen time tonight for passion and a joint shower with even more passion in lieu of talking. And really, the look in his eyes and the smile on her face was all they needed to say anyway.

Saying nothing, she gave him a smile that guaranteed him there would be much more time in their future for playful showers, late night lovemaking, and stolen moments such as the one they had tonight. And besides, the sooner they got to work, the sooner they'd be back here. With that in mind, she picked her puff up off the shower floor and reached for his puff from the shower rack, handing it to him, and together, they took an actual shower _this time_.


End file.
